


First Moment

by AllisonChance



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChance/pseuds/AllisonChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first moment immediately after Mels kissed the Doctor in "Let's Kill Hitler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Moment

She kissed him

The regeneration energy boiling beneath her skin poured out of her in a tumult of searing golden light and cascaded into the Doctor’s body. Something deep inside her was tugging free, like a loose tooth that was wiggling wildly. Save him. He’s worth it. Save him, thrummed through her veins in time to her dual heartbeat. Beneath her hands she felt warmth return to clammy skin. She felt his body quiver below her. Tears she did not mean to cry squeezed from her closed eyes.

She was giving life.

Mels pulled back from the Doctor, opening her eyes. He had a strange smile on his face. Half happy, half sad. The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows. Amy knelt by his side, pressing a worried hand to his forehead, the other over his hearts. She had been crying and her cheeks were stained with tears. Mels rocked back on her heels, unable to break eye contact with the Doctor. her hearts pounded in her chest. She planted shaking hands on the floor. It was cold to the touch.

Rory crouched on the other side of the Doctor and put two fingers on the Timelord’s carotid artery. Mels focused on her father’s fingers tucked under the Doctor’s jaw. The edges of her vision receded into the distance. Her ears were ringing. The Doctor sat up and brushed Rory’s hand away.

“Mels?” he said.

She stared at where Rory’s fingers had been. She could see the Doctor’s pulse. Her mouth was dry and the chill from the floor crept up her limbs. She was sweating.

When she and Amy were little girls together, they’d played with dolls and shared secret wishes for blonde curly hair like Sleeping Beauty. Now she had it. Wouldn’t Amy be jealous? She remembered the feel of her new hair between her fingers. The way her whole body had been bubbling with intoxicating regeneration energy. Now she felt empty. All of the exhilaration was gone and nothing had taken its place.

Mels opened her eyes.

She was lying flat on her back, legs propped up on the stair. Amy held her hand and was crying in earnest. Rory bent over her. He was checking her pulse. The Doctor scanned her with his screwdriver.

“Doctor, what’s wrong with her?” Amy asked, her grip on Mels’ hand was tight, panicked. “What did she do? What happened?”

The Doctor flicked his sonic closed. His expression was proud, yet tender. She remembered what he had whispered in her ear: _Tell River Song that I love her._ Truth and sincerity had reverberated through his words. It didn’t make sense. The Doctor lied--he even admitted it. And the Doctor did not love. He destroyed love.

Mels felt frightened and nauseated. She must have looked it because Rory rolled her on her side and swept her hair away from her face. Rory was the same. Quiet, steady, calm. She’d teased him mercilessly when they were children, but even then Rory had shown her remarkable patience and unflappable loyalty.

“She’ll be alright,” said the Doctor. Mels closed her eyes.

“She needs fluids,” said Rory. “And I want a doctor to look her over.”

The Doctor must have been about to say something because Rory added, “A medical doctor.”

“Yes,” said Amy. “We want a proper medical doctor to see our daughter.”

Despite the exhaustion dragging her away, Mels felt a flush of joy at hearing Amy speak so possessively of her. To claim her as her daughter. And then she slept.


End file.
